Cruzando barreras
by Laia
Summary: Fic corto.Harry confiara en Draco??Pues por el beso que le da creo que si...H/D.SLASH


Ahhhh estoy inspirada,aqui va otro fic mio....Pero es un unico capitulo...  
  
Se supone que estan en 6 curso.  
  
Bueno,ya no digo nada mas.Aqui va mi super historia......  
  
==================================================================  
  
Cruzando barreras   
  
Se desperto sintiendo la calidez de un cuerpo junto al suyo,sonrio recordando la noche anterior,habia empezado un nuevo curso en el colegio.Su 6 curso.Recordo lo que habia pasado el dia anterior,en el tren,mientras llegaban al colegio....  
  
Flashback  
  
Ron se estaba riendo de algo que dijo Hermione,cuando entro un Ginny muy excitada en el vagon.  
  
-Os habeis enterado?El padre de Malfoy esta en la carcel,Malfoy renuncio ser un mortigrafo,se a estado escondiendo todo el verano de su el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.-El trio de oro se miro asombrado..  
  
-Pero si el año pasado te amenazo al mandar a su padre a la carcel-Dijo Ron   
  
Harry se encogio de hombros.Y le pregunto a Ginny.  
  
-Y tu como sabes todo esto.  
  
-Me lo a contado Alicce,mi mejor amiga,es un rumor,lo va diciendo la novia de Malfoy.  
  
-Malfoy tiene novia?-Pregunto Harry arquendo una ceja.  
  
-Si,bueno dicen que es su novia porque se le a visto ultimamente con ella,es un rumor,pero dicen que es una de Hufflepuff,una tal Cho Chang o algo asi.(perdon,no se si cho va hufflepuff o en ravenclaw)-Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry que abrio mucho la boca y sintio como la rabia se apoderaba de el.-No estubistes saliendo con ella el año pasado?-Pregunto a Harry  
  
-Si,dos meses,la deje porque me entere que se veia con otro.  
  
Un incomodo silencio se apodero del compartimento./Asi que se liaba con Malfoy a mis espaldas...Draco Malfoy te vas a acordar de mi/Harry estaba realmente enfadado.  
  
-Ahora vuelvo...-Se levanto y salio del compartimento,y fue a una pequeña terracita que tenia el tren en el ultimo vagon,se apoyo en la barandilla y miro el paisaje,intentando calmarse.Oyo la puerta abrirse,pero no si giro.  
  
-Vaya,vaya,si esta aqui el heroe del mundo magico....-Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.  
  
Harry sintio que la sangre le hervia y necesito todo su autocontrol para no girarse y pegarle un puñetado..  
  
-Malfoy no estoy para tus gilipolleces,ni siquiera estoy de humor para aguantarte,y ahora si no te importa dejame en paz-Le dijo sin mirarle ni siquiera.  
  
-No he venido a tocarte las narices Potter solo quiero aclarte una cosa.  
  
Harry se sorprendio,las palabras del Slytherin carecian de su arrogancia habitual.Se giro.  
  
Y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento.Malfoy estaba muy cambiado,habia crecido varios centimetros este verano,el pelo,siempre engominado y relamido hacia atras caia ahora sobre sus ojos y frente dandole un toque irresistible,le miro de arriba a abajo,vestia unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa plateada,que resaltaba sus preciosos y profundos ojos plateados que ahora lo miraban con sinceridad.Se aclaro la garganta y le dijo:  
  
-Di lo que tengas que decir,falta poco para llegar..  
  
Malfoy asintio y se puso a su lado mirando el paisaje el tambien,habia oscurecido visiblemente,tomo aire y dijo:  
  
-Solo queria aclararte que entre tu novia..  
  
-Mi ex novia-Corrigio Harry.Draco puso los ojos en blanco y continuo.  
  
-Vale.Que entre tu ex y yo no hay nada,ella se lo a inventado todo solamente para que me odies mas de lo que lo haces ya...  
  
-Porque habria de hacer eso,ella no es asi,como se que me dices la verdad..  
  
-Quizas deberias mirarme a los ojos y ver que no te miento-Dijo mirandole serio  
  
Harry le miro,decia la verdad,lo podia ver en sus ojos,sin querer,bajo la vista hacia los labios,entreabiertos,como una invitacion,Harry se sintio caer hacia ellos y acorto la distancia,el Slytherin lo miro con sorpresa pero correspondio al beso,ambos cerraron los ojos,disfrutando del momento,sin pensar en nada,sus lenguas entraron en contacto y un sutil gemido escapo de la garganta de Harry,que se pego mas al Slytherin.El beso se volvia cada vez mas apasionado.Un pitido los sobresalto logrando que se separaran.Estaban llegando a Hogmeade.Se alejaron el uno del otro.  
  
-Se...sera mejor que volvamos-Dijo Draco sin aliento.  
  
Harry asintio sin decir nada,demasiado sorprendido como para hablar.Se fueron a sus compartimentos sin dirijirse la palabra,intentando dijerir la situacion...  
  
Cuando entro por la puerta de su vagon sus amigos lo miraban raro.Hermione y Ginny le miraban y soltaban risitas,y Ron lo miraba ceñudo...  
  
-Se puede saber que pasa?-Pregunto finalmente.  
  
Ron le miro con cara de pocos amigos.Hermione carraspeo y dijo riendo  
  
-Te hemos visto con Malfoy...besandote.-Solto una carcajada  
  
Harry se puso rojisimo y les miro con la boca abierta,iba a decir algo,cuando en el compartimento de al lado se oyo la voz de Malfoy soltar un grito de horror y muchas carcajadas.  
  
-QUE???PERO ES QUE AQUI NO SE PUEDE TENER VIDA PRIVADA-La puerta del compartimento se abrio bestialmente dejando ver a un Malfoy realmente sonrojado.  
  
-A QUIEN SE LE A OCURRIDO LA IDEA ESPIARME!!!-Ahora hasta Ron se partia el culo de risa  
  
-Fue...fue...jaja...a -Empezo Ginny  
  
-HORA DE BAJAR-Grito Blaise lanzandole una mirada a Ginny.Esta entendio y no dijo nada mas.  
  
Todos recogieron el equipaje y bajaron entre risas.Dejando a un Harry y Malfoy evidentemente sonrojados.Este ultimo lanzo un gruñido y salio del compartimento.  
  
Harry bajo del tren tambien.  
  
La seleccion fue rapida,y la cena un poco tensa,todavia se oian comentarios y carcajadas por lo de Malfoy y Harry.Lo que les hacia sonrojar enseguida.Se evitaron la mirada durante toda la cena.Dumbledore les miraba divertido,al parecer el tambien se habia enterado.  
  
Al acabar,los prefectos,entre los cuales se encontraban Hermione y Harry condujeron a los Gryffindors a sus dormitorios.  
  
Despues Harry decidio ir a dar un paseo por el lago,ya que era prefecto tenia el lujo de poder salir por la noche.  
  
Salio por el retrato sin hacer caso a las burlas de Ron sobre si iba a ver a su noviecito Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy,grrrrr,le entraba dolor de cabeza al pensar en el.No entendia lo que habia pasado el en tren,le horrorizaba pensar que podia estar enamorado de su peor enemigo,y encima un chico,mortigrafo,bueno eso no.  
  
Iba tan tranquilo cuando se choco de frente con el causante de todos sus dolores de cabeza.  
  
-Precisamente a ti te andaba buscando-Dijo Malfoy sin mirarle a los ojos  
  
-Que quieres?  
  
-Podemos ir a hablar a un sitio un poko mas trankilos,no me fio de que me sigan,ya sabes...  
  
Harry asintio y dijo-Sigueme  
  
Harry le condujo por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una pared de piedra,cogio su varita,susurro unas palabras y una puerta aparecio,le hizo una seña a Malfoy para que entrase y despues entro el.Despues cerro la puerta con un hechizo y le puso otro silenciador,para que nadie que pasara por alli les ollese hablar.Estaban en una habitacion formada por una cama,una mesa con sillas,una chimenea que en ese momento estaba apagada.  
  
-Y bien,que quieres?-Pregunto impacientemente Harry  
  
Draco se acerco Harry despacio,se coloco detras de el,pegando su cuerpo a el de Harry y le susurro al oido con voz sensual:  
  
-Te quiero a ti-comenzo a besarle el cuello.Harry no pudo hacer nada mas que gemir.Se giro y beso al rubio con desesperacion,deseo y pasion.Lo empujo a la cama y se tiro encima suyo,besandole,quitandole la tunica,que fue arrojada lejos,despues le siguio la camisa,comenzo a besarle el pecho.Draco comenzo a desvestirle,en pokos segundos ambos estaban en boxers.Draco se coloco encima de Harry,presionando sus cuerpos.Harry gimio.Draco comenzo a bajar los boxer del moreno sensualmente sin prisa.Cuando lo hizo pudo contemplar a la maravilla que tenia delante.Harry sonrio al ver como le miraba Draco,con adoracion y deseo,y comenzo a quitarle los suyos a Draco,pasandose la lengua por los labios al ver lo descubierto.Draco solto una carcajada y lo beso.Suavemente,sin prisa,comenzo a entrar en el.Despacio para despues al ver la cara de placer de Harry,aumentar el ritmo,los dos cuerpos se movian agilmente,a los pocos minutos ambos estallaron en ondas de puro placer.Draco,cayo exahusto sobre Harry.Rodo hacia un lado quedando uno al lado del otro,se acerco a el y le susurro al oido:  
  
-Te quiero  
  
Harry sonrio y le dijo mientras le abrazaba:  
  
-To tambien te quiero Draco..  
  
Y asi,uno junto al otro se quedaron dormidos  
  
Fin de super largooooo flashback  
  
Aqui se encontraba con su ex-enemigo entre sus brazos.Le beso suavemente.Draco murmuro algo y abrio los ojos.Sonrio al ver a Harry.  
  
-Mmmm,hola mi amor-Le dijo  
  
-Hola,has dormido bien?  
  
-Claro que si-Dijo abrazandose mas a el.  
  
-Oye,hay algo k quiero preguntarte-Dijo Harry bastante serio  
  
-El que?  
  
-He oido que has renunciado a ser mortigrafo,es verdad?  
  
Malfoy le miro y asintio  
  
-Porque?-Pregunto Harry  
  
-Por ti-Dijo Draco simplemente  
  
Harry le miro sin entender  
  
-Porque no voy a estar a servicio de un gilipollas que quiere hacerte daño,antes muerto,lo eres todo para mi-Dijo mirandole con cariño  
  
Harry sintio que se le humedecian los ojos.Intento hablar pero las palabras le habian abandonado.  
  
-Tu tambien lo eres todo para mi-Consiguio murmurar   
  
Draco sonrio y le volvio a besar  
  
-Juntos lo venceremos todo.  
  
-Si,juntos iremos cruzando barreras...  
  
FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews plis,si os a gustado hare continuacion... 


End file.
